My Guardian Angel
by Yu Yu Hakusho Lover
Summary: Should I lie' he thought to himself, knowing it was a stupid question in general. He knew he shouldn't, he knew it was a bad habit, but he had to. It wasn't even a choice anymore. It was just a requirement.
1. Chapter I

My Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish it was but if it was, I'd have met Dan, Tom, Rupert and Emma and... let's stop there.

Summary: Hazy green eyes met dark ones surrounded by black features and then slipped closed as he passed out due to the beatings and the amount of blood he lost from the pouring rain.

Pairings: Hermione/Ron implied later on

Warnings: Abuse, fighting

Author Notes: I made this chapter a new story because the last one, it didn't really apply. The name that is. Like… you'll see why it's called this. It's not Sirius/Harry (last time it was up to how the reader read it. This time, it's a no), but I did the thing so if you search Sirius and Harry, this story will come up as they are the two main characters more or less. And I may do a prequel to explain but it's a LOT for me to do fighting (except for like maybe a slap here or something). And this will be a lot more intense than the story this was based off of. You'll see how…

More Author Notes: OH MY FREAKING GOD! WHY DO I KEEP DOING THIS?! ::runs off and fixes it so there is NO mention of Ginny since she's supposed to be six feet under:: GAH! SO SORRY! I even had Harry think how she's dead, and then she's back. ::gives someone a gun:: PLEASE JUST KILL ME! -.-" If there are any more mistakes, screw it. I'm so leaving them. I am getting annoyed with every mistake I do... I'm just a retard - remember that XD

Notes About 'Dreams Are Just Dreams and Nightmares Are Reality': Just want to make this clear to everyone (some of my friends told me this): I didn't mean to make it sound Ron/Harry but it did somewhat. Sorry. And yes, I totally think Harry would cry. He's never been comforted before, he has had to do everything for his only living family members who abuse him (maybe not the type you see on TV but it's still abuse), the closest family members died because of him (parents, Sirius), he is thrown headfirst into things while not having a clue what's going on so he's forced into fighting blind… yeah. I definitely think he'd cry if the closest thing he has ever had to a father figure comes back from the grave.

* * *

Harry looked at the door with a quick glance and hastily threw in some more clothes while he bit his lower lip from pain. That morning, he had received yet another beating for accidentally forgetting to cook Dudley's fifth egg, and Harry himself had simply only gotten a piece of toast that he knew would be all for the day, but he had given it to Hedwig anyways. He had had enough and wanted to leave, even if he had to stay on the streets. What a grand birthday present…

"Why does this happen to me?" He whispered to himself as he closed his eyes, gripping at the bed for a moment from dizziness and pain before taking a deep breath and willing himself to throw the last shirt into the suitcase.

'_Because you made five innocent people die,_' a voice from within him sneered.

He shuddered slightly and ran a hand through his hair. "No. Only three."

'_Ah yes. You just think of recent years. Cedric, Sirius and Ginny. You are wrong._'

"No I'm not. There was no one else," he tried to reassure himself.

'_Did you forget about your first murders?_'

"My first murder was Cedric! And I'm sorry for it!" he said a bit loudly then froze, listening and hoping his relatives hadn't heard them… him. After a few moments of silence, he breathed a silent sound of relief and then winced as the voice started again. He was thinking of himself as two people… Yup, he was definitely losing it.

'_Yes, be the coward you are. And Cedric was not your first murder. Did you forget when you were just a child? A mere infant?_'

Harry grabbed the only pillow on his bed and shoved it over his face and yelled into it, "Stop it! I did not kill them! That was Voldemort!" The words were luckily muffled, so he did not have to worry about any of the Dursleys hearing.

'_You killed your own parents Harry. You deserved to go to Azkaban when you were just a year old. Isn't that pathetic? The-Boy-Who-Lives has done yet another thing that no one else did._'

With a burst of rage, the pillow was thrown at a lamp, which shattered and broke. "STOP IT! I DIDN'T KILL THEM! I DIDN'T!" he yelled at the air and fell to the ground. In a quick motion, he had his knees pulled to him with his arms locked around his ankles and his forehead to his knees. Pain shot through every fiber of his being but he ignored it as he tried not to let his emotions show.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and an angry looking Vernon Dursley entered. "Boy! You were yelling so loud that Dudley couldn't hear his TV show!" he bellowed. "And you broke the lamp! How dare you!?"

The boy in front of him just shook slightly, not having enough strength to raise his head, let alone stand like he knew his uncle wanted him to do.

"Boy! Stand!"

After a few moments passed and Harry didn't move, the larger and older of the men quickly kicked Harry's side, rather hard. "I said UP!"

"Leave me alone… please…" the teen croaked out.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me!" Vernon yelled and kicked him again, just trying to get his nephew standing so he didn't have to take extra effort to bend down and pick the small boy up.

Harry just let each kick he felt hit his body. It didn't matter anymore as his entire body felt like it was on fire from prolonged abuse and neglect.

"Fine! If you won't respond to me teaching you your place, let's just see how much you will let your bloody pigeon go through?"

Within a matter of seconds, Harry had removed the loose floorboard and his wand was aimed at his uncle's neck as he tried to keep himself form screaming in pain. "You get away from Hedwig. She is _mine _and she will be treated right. You can hurt me but I won't let others, even simple animals, get hurt because of me," he managed out in an almost growl.

His uncle's eyes widened in horror. "Y-You can't do magic! You know that! You'll get expelled from that bloody school and live on the streets!"

"Do you think I care anymore?" he asked with hatred. "All summer, I've been beaten. Now, you aren't going to let me go to Hogwarts. You've made that clear many times before. Yet you yell at me for being in this house. It's like you want me to stay but be invisible. Did you know that I could if you want?"

"N-No you can't! It's impossible!" His horror-struck relative yelled.

"And I always thought me having a home where I'm welcomed was impossible. But I'm not there right now. I could have been there all summer. Why the hell was I that stupid? Ron was going to let me stay there all summer, yet I stayed here, just because Dumbledore told me to do so," he said with a smirk full of hatred. Hogwarts didn't feel like home anymore, not with the Dumbledore there. He was still mad at him from his fifth year, and it had grown even more as he didn't need the role of a father figure that much anymore. "Now, I'm going to leave. And just for your little reputation, I'm going to do it while invisible." He flicked his wand slightly and Hedwig's cage opened.

The owl hooted slightly, looking at Harry with a confused look.

Harry flicked his wand again and the window opened. There were bars on them but Hedwig could fit through, and he smiled some knowing his owl was safe as she flew away, hopefully to Ron's.

"You… You're going to be on the streets for this, boy! You used magic!" Vernon yelled, and in the doorway Petunia and Dudley slowly appeared.

"Do you think I really care? I'd rather be on the streets than here!" Harry yelled back, all the anger that was inside of him from years of this slowly seeping out, even if he was trying to stop it. His hand shook badly as he pointed his wand at the hole in the floor that was hidden by the loose floorboard, and a soft whisper of, "_Wingardium Leviosa_," escaped his lips as his cloak and journal floated to the bed. Quickly, he shoved the journal into his suitcase then locked it.

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!" His uncle yelled. "THERE IS NO MAGIC IN THIS HOUSE!"

"Did you just miss that entire part where I said I'm leaving!?" The youngest of the four people in the room shouted at him.

Vernon went to grab the book that was on Harry's dresser with the older pictures of his parents in it, and the newer pictures of his best friends to destroy it but suddenly he fell to the ground with a loud thud after Harry yelled, "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

"You stay away from my stuff!" he then yelled and grabbed his book, putting it into the suitcase and relocking it.

"Daddy!" Dudley yelled as he ran over to his father who was still unmoving.

"Vernon!" Petunia yelled also, running to her husband.

Harry pointed his wand at them. "You've been deserving this for a while. _Furnunculus_!"

Boils popped out on the three Dursleys' faces and they screamed in horror, which only made Harry laugh. He didn't care anymore about being expelled and barely about Azkaban. They had pushed and pushed and he had finally broken, and was letting his anger that was built up from 16 years explode out. Without another word, he grabbed his invisibility cloak and threw it around himself so only his head was visible.

The three stared up at him in horror.

He gave a small smirk and covered his head, then grabbed his suitcase and hid it under the cloak. In a matter of seconds, he was outside on the street with no idea where to go, as he had no money for the Night Bus and he had no way of reaching Ron or Hermione as Hedwig had left.

It began to rain and Harry sighed. '_Figures,_' he thought to himself as he walked along the street. After about a block, he had to stop to hold onto a streetlight as a wave of dizziness coursed through his veins. It was only when he looked behind himself that he noticed a trail of blood following him.

"Damn it," he muttered and then felt his legs give out from underneath him. Everything felt like it was on fire, and the rainwater only seemed to make his wounds bleed more, he realized as he fell onto his knees.

A large gust of wind blew by him, making his already chilled body shudder violently.

"So cold… so dizzy…" he whispered and tried to stand, only to trip and hear a dull sound as his head hit the cold concrete. With a wince, he felt himself being rolled over. '_Wonder who that is…_' was all he could think, and tried his best to focus his eyes as the person above him.

Hazy green eyes met dark ones surrounded by black features and then his eyes slipped closed, though he felt himself lying on a warm, furry surface before he passed out due to the beatings and the amount of blood he lost from the pouring rain.

* * *

The first thing he realized as he woke up was that he couldn't move, and that his eyes felt very heavy. The second thing he realized was he was warm and… dry?

"Where am I?" Harry rasped out, willing his eyes to open. He was shocked to see six blotches of red, and two blotches of brown surrounding him, and he quickly tried to blink to be able to see then realized his glasses weren't on. "Can't see…"

One blotch of red moved, grabbing his glasses and slowly slipping them onto his face. "Better, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry blinked, looking around and smiled softly but then frowned. Mrs. Weasley had a flushed, puffy face as if she had been crying, George and Fred seemed to be thinking of new ideas of how to curse someone, Mr. Weasley looked almost as angry as George and Fred but was hiding it to a certain degree, Ron had bloodshot eyes like he had been crying, Hermione still was, and Remus was just standing off, leaning against a wall. '_Wait… Why is Professor Lupin here?_' Harry thought to himself. "What's wrong?" He managed out, afraid he had done something wrong.

"The condition you're in. We found you at three in the morning when one of our windows was smashed with a rock," said Hermione softly, trying not to let sadness seep through her voice.

"Yeah. And guess who's room the rock landed in," George said with a sigh.

"And guess who's head it fell on," Fred said with a mocked sigh, trying to lighten the mood, though it didn't help any.

Harry tried to talk and just a rasp came out, and he was thankful as Molly put a cup to his lips. After he drank down most of the water, he asked, "Wait… who, err… what's wrong with me?"

"Well, the question should be what's not wrong with you," Hermione whispered and looked down, clearly shaken and distressed.

"All but two of your ribs are fractured, your head had a rather large cut in it that was bleeding badly, some of the bones around your lungs were cracked and one lung was punctured, your left arm was broken, as was your right ankle. Your face is completely black and blue and… well, if we found you a few minutes later, you would have died," Molly said as she tried not to break down crying again.

Harry just stared at them all in shock. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Two weeks. Hogwarts starts in three days," Ron said.

Harry searched their faces then looked at Remus. "Not to be rude but… why are you here?"

"A few reasons. Dumbledore wants me to find out what happened, he wants to know if you remember who brought you here and I also just felt like I should inform you I'm Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again. Seems they couldn't find anyone, as everyone thinks the positioned is cursed," he said with a small smile but it was mostly filled with sadness.

Harry smiled, feeling happy that the closest thing he had to Sirius would be around him for the last year at Hogwarts. But the look from his former teacher showed that he wanted to know what happened and who found him. "Err… the Dursleys happened and I don't remember who found me," he said, rather hastily.

A few gasps went up, all making Harry feel terrible. He had made these people worry about him… and he didn't want them to think he was insane too. They had so much more important things to worry about than him.

"Are you sure you don't remember who found you?" Remus inquired, seeming to think Harry answered too quickly to be telling the truth.

The teen seemed to get a bit angry that Remus didn't believe him, even if he was lying. "Yes I'm sure. If I remembered, I'd tell you."

"Well, then I have to inform Dumbledore about those disgraceful people," Remus said with a nod as he excused himself and left.

"And I better go make dinner," Molly said quickly as she left, wanting Harry, Ron and Hermione to have time alone. She could always tell when Harry was hiding something, but was barely ever able to force it out of him

Arthur put a hand onto each of the twin's shoulders. "And I do believe that you two have a mess to clean up from your newest product."

The twins were about the protest until their father gave them a look that read to leave, and with a sigh, they slowly trudge out of the room.

"Better go help them and make sure they don't mess something else up," the elder of the remaining four in the room said and followed his children out, and shut the door behind him.

"They could have just said that they think I need to talk about something," Harry muttered under his breath and tried to sit up but only then noticed he was wrapped in bandages everywhere except for his face and sighed.

Hermione suddenly hugged Harry tightly. "You really scared us."

He blinked and smiled but then hissed in pain from the hug.

"Oh god, sorry!" she said in horror as she quickly sat back.

"It's fine," he murmured and smiled softly.

"They didn't think you were going to survive…"

"Yeah well, I always do," he grumbled out under his breath and just stared at the ceiling. "How's Hedwig?"

"She arrived about an hour before we found you, perfectly healthy but looking as distressed as an owl can get," Ron said with a quiet chuckle then after a moment, hesitantly asked, "…Harry, who saved you?"

"It doesn't matter."

Hermione's eyes widened at the statement. "Yes it does!"

"You're going to think I'm a loon," Harry muttered.

The redhead grinned. "Don't worry. We already think you're one."

"Thanks," he grumbled out and closed his eyes.

Hermione said and ran her hand through Harry's hair, just trying to make herself believe he was there and awake. "Please tell us?"

"Fine. Think I'm a loon, but I think it was Sirius. Well… Padfoot."

An uneasy silence surrounded them until Hermione sighed. "It was just a result from losing so much blood."

"Whatever. I know what I saw. You don't want to believe it, then don't," he grumbled.

Ron looked at his best friend. "I believe it mate. Really, I do." Yet, he wasn't sure that he did. How could he believe that someone who died in front of his eyes was alive?

"I don't care," Harry said simply and closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep.

Ron flinched but nodded. "Well… yeah. You should sleep. Come on, 'Mione."

As he heard the door close, he noticed that he wasn't sure if he wanted to even be there. The house did have a friendly feel to it, and he was never yelled at or anything even close to beaten but he couldn't stand the way everyone wanted to talk to him all the time and know his every thought, and be around him all the time. Slowly, he drifted into sleep while thinking about it all.

* * *

"Don't you dare do anything stupid this year, Ron!" Ron's mother shouted at the train that was leaving.

"Why do you only tell me!?" He shouted back, his head leaning out of the door.

"Because, you're the only one that will do something stupid!" She shouted back which made Hermione laugh while covering her mouths and Harry snorted back a laugh.

Ron grumbled the whole entire way as they searched for an empty compartment.

Hermione played with her hair a bit, looking a bit disheveled and even a bit nervous.

"What's wrong? Worried someone you like is going to see you?" asked Ron with a teasing lilt.

Cheeks going red, she rolled her eyes as if trying to act like he was being stupid. "Oh yes. I'm so worried when M-- Draco walks by the compartment. I want to look my best, because even if he insults me over and over, he has a thing for Muggleborn," she quipped in such a manner that she thought it was clear she was lying, but Ron's eyes went wide and nearly fell over.

"WHAT?!"

Harry's head jerked from looking at the rolling scenery that was on their one side, following behind Hermione and Ron, to stare at Ron with wide eyes, having missed half the conversation.

"I WAS LYING, YOU IDIOT!" She shouted loudly. "I COULD NEVER DATE A MALFOY! LET ALONE HIM! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT?!"

For a bit of amusement's sake, Harry began to try and imagine Hermione and Draco together, and somehow, was able to picture it rather easily then shuddered violently in disgust and then sighed, knowing that both liked the other, yet no one would make the first move.

'_Maybe, since it's our last year and I can avoid them for the rest of my life after we graduate, I can get them together...'_ he thought to himself then looked out the window, imagining a rather huge Hermione Ron, both well over a hundred feet, running after him, trying to stomp him with their shoes as he was only three inches tall...

Ron grumbled something about how stupid women were and looked at his feet while playing with his hands as he continued to walk. "I'm never have or will understand women," he grumbled out at last. "Do you?"

Harry glanced over at Ron with a confused expression. "Huh?" he asked as he followed behind Ron.

"Were you even paying attention?"

"Err… guess not. Sorry…" Harry murmured as he slipped into the compartment and sat on a bench, across from Hermione and where Ron had placed himself next to her. With green orbs filled with confusion, anger and sadness, he looked out the window at the rolling landscape that passed them by, while his two best friends talked about anything except for summer, their dispute having been forgotten.

Since he had been able to walk around, everyone had tried to talk to him about anything but the summer. On a few instances, he had walked into a room to hear Hermione talking about her trip to France with her parents, or a job Ron had landed which had gotten him a total of 40 galleons(1), but the conversation had quickly been halted as soon as one of them noticed him.

And yet, he wasn't sure if he minded. He wasn't sure about anything anymore. All he knew what that he was confused most of the time and in his own world, trying to figure out who had saved him, and at the same time, trying to figure out if he even wanted to be saved. No one was there for him. No one cared for him more than his or her own life. No one even cared enough to check up on him during the summers or the summers before, and no one had ever checked up on him during the first eleven years of his life that had him all twisted as he had never said anything about his pain to anyone, and just been shunned by everyone and everything so he had been given no chance, even if he had wanted to.

There was Hermione and Ron, yet they had each other, even if they hadn't noticed it yet. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice the pained look Harry had had in his eyes since the first day they had met him; the look of wanting love but not being able to handle it, and wanting to be understood but not being able to explain himself.

Everything became even more confusing when everything was thrown at him so fast. He had gone from being hated and never heard of to being the most looked upon person - a mere boy that thousands looked up to. And yet, he had no idea why. Not until he had seen Voldemort and learned the full extent of his hatred and his wrath.

Yet he was always thrown into things, blind. No one cared enough to see that he had been through more hell than anyone else could ever endure and he would have to continuously, until he either killed or was killed. Everyone thought if he didn't know, it would be so great because he couldn't handle it due to his age, so he was forced to fight over and over: blinded and alone.

Then the one person, the one thing that had promised him to take him out of the hell he called life and give him a new home where he would be loved, and where he was actually looked upon as a person, not a child or a hero, had died. The one who had acted like he loved him as a son. The one who hadn't gone insane because of Harry.

And he had killed him off…

Yet he had seen him, if only for a second, in his dreams and nightmares and then in his reality. It may have just been from blood loss, or from the want of someone to be there to care for him, but he knew differently.

'_I felt him. He saved me. He couldn't have just been an illusion. It was as real as the rush when I first flew my broom or the feel of Cho's lips on mine or…_' he was thrown out of his thoughts as he felt Hermione tap his shoulder.

"Harry, we're getting close to Hogwarts. You should change into your robes," she said while casting a nervous glance at him.

"Uh… yeah," he said and stood, going off to change.

And as he came out in his robes, he realized then that he was jealous of Ron. He may have been richer or more known of, yet Ron had what Harry had always wanted. A family that cared for him and were still around him. All Harry had were people who looked up at him as an insane hero, not even a human anymore, and that was when he realized that he might be sent to Azkaban for what he had done to his family. Yet, he didn't care. He wouldn't have cared unless he had something like Ron's family.

And as Ron passed him to go change, Harry whispered, "You have no idea how lucky you are, mate…"

* * *

1. Okay, just to tell you this, I read somewhere (a long time ago) that a galleon is equal to 5 England dollars. And 5 England dollars is equal to roughly 6.17 American dollars. So… 40 galleons 200 England Dollars 247.150. Just so everyone knows.

* * *

How'd you like? I so redid it… grrrr… I think I must have been on crack or something when I wrote it (just kidding!)

Before you click 'back' to find more stories to read or type in some website to go to, DAMN IT REVIEW! Thank you.

And, from now on, I'm sooooooooooooo checking over my work about a bazillion times before I send it to get betaed. I CAN'T believe I did that, not once, BUT TWICE!


	2. Chapter II

My Guardian Angel: Chapter Two: A Mirror and Thinking Can Never Be Good

Disclaimer: Not mine. Happy?

Summary: It felt all too familiar for Harry, he realized vainly, as he clutched to the thing's neck with his good arm while he tried not to fall off. But it was getting so hard as his limbs were going numb from the amount of blood he had lost.

Pairings: Hermione/Ron liking implied

Warnings: Fighting (both physical and verbal), good ol' angst

Author Notes: Um... here it is! The second chapter! MAJOR thank yous to my beta Haley as she help me with the ideas for the chappie and then also beta-ed, but... Echo sort of took over a week and two days so I just posted without her corrections. Let's see. This might not be as good as it didn't exactly 'write itself' so-to-speak, but it is here.

More Author Notes: Shittttt! Thank you to Lady Foxfire for pointing out that mistake. After that, I got lost and tried to figure out what year I made this as Haley said it was 6th and I said 7th and well… we finally sorted it out. So thanks again! And I referred to him being in 6th year a lot so I'll six that too oO This chapter was really messed up. I have them talking like it's sixth year but if this is a sequel to DRJDANAR then I need to have them in seventh year… ::goes off to fix it::

* * *

Seventh year started rather quickly, for which Harry was glad. The students were sorted, and Dumbledore had given his welcoming speech. Everything was going normal, yet he felt far from normal.

Memories of years gone by flooded his mind as he tried to think of anything but the sixth year. Finally, he managed to just think about fifth year, but it wasn't much better… When Fred and George had flown out of Hogwarts. When Umbridge was attacked. When Sirius stuck his head through the fireplace. When Sirius fell through the veil…

He played idly with his food, not noticing until Seamus shouted how disgusting the mixture of corn, mashed potatoes and gelatin looked. And so he plastered a smile on his face. A pseudo smile, one that didn't reach his eyes while showing no bit of teeth, just so no one would worry. It was what he had been doing lately and everyone seemed used to it. A small upturn of his lips, and everyone would think everything was fine. "Sorry… just thinking 'bout classes this year."

And he was almost relieved when Ron brought up the subject of who would have been crazy enough to take Potions if they didn't need to. But really, how relieved could one be when their best friend didn't even notice something was wrong? So he just listened distantly, while trying not to think about anything else.

"So… who actually took Advanced Potions?" Neville asked when the conversation had seemed to almost come to a stop. The sixth years that had taken Potions the year before were given a new decision - to continue in Potions for seventh years or to take an Advanced that would show much more on their records, but was a lot harder.

Hermione couldn't help but smile like she did the greatest thing in the world, and said, "I did."

Ron gave an overdramatic groan and rolled his eyes, muttering, "Should have known."

After a short silence, Hermione jabbed Harry in the side with her elbow.

"Huh?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Neville asked who took Advanced Potions."

"Oh. I did," he said and looked up at the teachers' table to see Remus sitting up there, eating his dinner quietly.

"WHAT!?" Ron yelled, getting most of the Gryffindors to look at him and even some of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. It was common knowledge that his O.W.L.S. hadn't been high enough to rightfully snub his nose at Potions, which made the situation even worse.

Harry quickly brought his attention back to his friend. "I dunno. I thought I'd be a good idea if I wanted to be an Auror, you know? Have higher marks and all that."

Ron only noticed then that he was standing when everyone was looking up at him, so he slowly sat down. "You're crazy. That's it. To actually want to spend another two years with that slimy git? You're just crazy."

Harry shrugged and stood. "I think I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed early," he said with a small smile.

"But you didn't eat anything," Seamus said with a brow raised.

"Just… not hungry." And with that, the teen slowly walked to the Gryffindor Tower. He didn't have much of an appetite as he knew that he was going to have to spend time in a place where Sirius spent seven happy years… where he and Harry talked…

* * *

When he got to the Gryffindor Common Room, he wasn't surprised to see everything was the same. But everything felt so different. With a tired glance, he looked at the fire that was roaring, and he couldn't help but have his feet slowly walked over to it and he didn't even wince when he fell harshly on his knees in front of it.

The heat made his skin sweat, yet he didn't seem to care as he just watched it silently.

Everything… everything was just gone, he realized bitterly as he took out the shards of the mirror Sirius had given him the year before from his pocket.

'_Why hadn't I used it!?_' he thought in anger. '_He told me if I ever needed him! Why!? Why didn't I? Why did I shatter it? Maybe… Maybe he has his now. I mean, I could fix it but it wouldn't still have the same effects, as the spell would be broken…_'

No longer could he tell if the drops of moisture rolling down his cheeks were of sweat or tears as he just stared down into the pieces of shattered glass.

"Why? Why did you have to die?!" he suddenly shouted and threw the shards at the wall, only to have them break into more. "You were the one escape I had. The one chance at actually having someone close to a father who cared for me. Then you go and die! It isn't fair!" he screamed at the air and slumped back. It was a ritual he did whenever he was upset, or anything, and it was something everyone was used to. Let Harry rant about things that were in the past, then try and console him later on.

A few paintings were staring at him and he had an urge to destroy them. He had an urge to destroy everyone…

It really wasn't fair. Everyone had families. At least somewhere that cared for them. Ron had a huge family, Hermione had her parents, and even Neville had his grandmother.

'_And what do I have?_' he thought vainly, slowly moving over to the couch and leaning against it. '_Three people who find it fun to abuse me and make me feel like complete shit. Haven't I gone through enough? My parents die, and then I live with abusive people that make me work like a slave, and then I'm roughly pulled into my _real_ life. The one where I have to save people. The one where I can't be weak, nor afraid, nor anything! Did I ever ask to do this? Did I ever say I would? If I did, I definitely don't remember. I almost wish that Voldemort would just kill me. That way, I wouldn't have to be stuck doing everything for everyone else to just get hurt and have the people closest to me die!_

In his anger, he didn't see the mirror repair itself into just a few broken shards and a flash of black litter them only for a second then leave rather quickly.

"Damn it. It isn't fair," Harry said gruffly as he stood and walked over, grabbing the mirror pieces then heading towards his bedroom.

A call stopped him though.

"Harry, come on! I want to talk to you!" Ron called from the bottom of the stairs.

With a groan, he turned around and looked at his best friend. "But I want to sleep."

Fingers began to drum themselves on the railing in such a manner that it was clear Ron was not going to leave.

"Fine!" He stormed down the stairs, tired and now annoyed.

A grin appeared on Ron's face. "'Mione won't come though. She's busy doing her job as prefect."

Harry blinked. "Um… not to sound like I don't want to talk to you or anything but aren't you a prefect also?"

"Yeah well, she is annoyed at me for some reason and yelled that she could do it all and I'd only get in the way." A shrug later, he was walking out of the common room with Harry on his heels.

Five minutes passed as the two got so lost in their thoughts and discussions that they didn't notice where they were going.

"Women are by far the hardest things to ever understand."

A hand ran through his dark hair and he grinned. "Of course. They do it just to annoy us. As soon as we figure them out, they change everything about themselves. I overheard a conversation Hermione and Lavender were having, and after Hermione mentioned your name about ten times," '_Along with saying how much she likes you,_' he added silently then continued, "She said that guys are the hardest thing to understand."

"What the hell? We're easy to understand! Girls are so out to kill us!" Ron shouted and then looked at Harry with a brow raised. "What was she saying about me, exactly? It couldn't have been much if it was to Lavender."

"Oh, the usual. How she loves your great figure and swoons over you whenever she has the chance and how she'd shag you in a moment," he quipped, but in such a manner that it left Ron unsure if his best friend was joking or serious.

Blue eyes looked at him skeptically then sighed. "You and girls are out to kill me." His voice sounded a bit quiet because he knew that if Ginny were still alive, she would have told him at least part of it.

After a second, two lurid masculine laughs surrounded them until Ron grabbed Harry's arm, halting their laughter. "Where are we?"

"Uh…" It was only then that the he noticed how deep in the forest they were. "That's a good question. I think we came from that way?" he asked as he pointed in a random direction, as they had been taking curves and such while talking about girls, Quidditch, girls, school, and girls.

Ron nodded and started to head that way. "Okay, let's go that way since I have no clue which way is Hogwarts."

After wandering aimlessly for fifteen minutes, both Harry and Ron were getting worried.

"What if we don't get out of here? What if we die? Do you think anyone would look in here? If we die, Mum's going to kill me!" The redhead's said in desperation and worry.

With a shake of the head, Harry sighed. "You overreact. For one, she can't kill you if you're dead. Two, we'll get out…" Even though he didn't want to admit it, he was worried. Not just for the fact of getting lost and dying of dehydration or starvation, but that there were numerous creatures that would rip them into shreds at the slightest provocation was the thing that was making him terrified.

Ron shook his head. "You've never seen my mother truly angry, Harry! She could kill You-Know-Who with a simple glare when she's completely livid! She can probably bring the dead back too!"

With a shake of Harry's head, they headed off, wandering around still until the older of the boys tripped over a root and fell hard to the ground.

"Ow! Harry, help me up!" he yelled as he tried to push himself up.

A sound resembling a growl of annoyance came out of Harry's mouth as he leaned down to help Ron up. "Ron, shut up! In case you forgot, there's creatures around here that will tear us limb from bloody limb if we don't be quiet!"

He stared wide-eyed up at his friend and shakily tried to stand with a simple nod but collapsed to the ground. "Shit. I think it's broken…" he hissed out in pain.

"Damn it…" Slowly, he leaned down and tried to help Ron up.

But the sudden footsteps that surrounded them made them both shake in fear as they saw who were glaring at them. Large centaurs surrounded them, each holding a bow in their hand with an arrow on it.

"It's you. And you've brought another with you," Magorian said from behind Harry and he spun around quickly to look at the centaur. "We gave you enough warning before you had that monster attack us last time."

Harry felt slightly angry. Grawp had saved his life, and he wasn't a monster. "Grawp saved our lives from you all! It's your fault that you got attacked! And we only got lost, it isn't our fault!"

"You were the ones who walked into our forest, were you not?"

Ron gulped as he slowly pushed himself up. "We were but… we didn't notice where we were going!"

Bane aimed his arrow at Ron. "Well you should have, as you might have walked off a cliff without even noticing and died!"

Harry's head shot to the side to stare at a part of the forest in confusion. Was it his imagination or was there just a rustle of the branches? But he had to stay with the current situation… "Look, we're sorry. We just need to find out what way is the way back to Hogwarts and we won't return."

Ronan slowly walked out to glare at them. "When you first found yourselves lost, you should have used your wands to figure out which way was north and then went back to Hogwarts."

Both boys groaned and knew they were stupid for forgetting to use their wands.

"You're right," Harry grumbled out.

"You have intruded on us once already, not a year and a half ago. And now you want us to just let you go?" Bane yelled at Harry and as anger sped through every part of the centaur's body, he aimed his arrow at Harry. "Humans are not worthy to come into our forest. Yet you have came in twice, and had a giant attack us the first time, after only using us for yourself!" And before Ronan could stop him, the arrow flew out to hit Harry in the shoulder.

A scream rang through all of their ears, only to be followed by another as Magorian shot an arrow into Ron's upper leg.

But before Harry could even pull out his wand to stop another arrow that headed for his chest, something rather big and black jumped out to block the path.

Since they were deep in the forest at nighttime, it was hard to see half a foot in front of them let alone something that seemed to be dark to begin with.

The thing gave a small whimper of pain followed by a loud growl and then hurled itself at the shocked centaurs.

Harry fell to his knees, holding his shoulder that was throbbing in pain and quickly being soaked in blood but tried to make out who – or what the thing was.

Unfortunately, all either of the boys could make out was an outline, and even then, it was extremely hard to see.

What seemed to be hours but was only mere seconds passed by, with the creature fighting at least 20 centaurs and whimpering in pain quite a few times while getting shot with arrows, Harry guessed.

Neither had figured out what it was yet, but it seemed to be saving them, which they were thankful for.

Finally, they were called off as Magorian saw how many of them were hurt. "Let's go!"

The footsteps that invaded Harry's ears told him that many of them were running off, and he couldn't help but relax then cry out in pain as the arrowhead in his shoulder moved slightly.

Ron looked at him with wide eyes and tried to move closer, feeling safer if they were nearer but then screamed 'SHIT!' at the top of his lungs as a small way to get rid of the pain that shot through his body as his leg moved slightly. "We can't move at all… what are we going to do?"

Not for the first time, Harry had no clue what to do. They were just attacked by a group of angry centaurs after Ron broke his ankle, then both hit with arrows, and mysteriously saved by a large creature. "Hell, forgot about that," he whispered to himself which was promptly followed by a 'huh?' from Ron.

The creature just seemed to be staring at them, an eerie golden glow seeming to come from its' eyes. Rather unevenly, it walked up to Harry and nudged his face with its'… snout in an almost affectionate way?

"What the hell?" Ron whispered from behind him as Harry just froze, terrified of what could happen if this creature attacked them.

In one quick movement, Harry was on the thing's back followed by another movement and Ron accompanied him.

Both gave a soft scream of pain from moving, Ron more so than Harry as his leg hit the thing's back rather hard, but they began to head in seemed like a random direction.

It felt all too familiar for Harry, he realized vainly, as he clutched to the thing's neck with his good arm while he tried not to fall off. But it was getting so hard as his limbs were going numb from the amount of blood he had lost. "Sirius… Thank you," he murmured before he passed out.

* * *

The sun shone hard on Harry's face the next morning and he groaned in annoyance then pulled the blanket around his face, or at least tried.

A throbbing pain filled his body from his arm and he cried out only to remember what had happened the day before. "Ron!" he shouted and looked over to see the redhead sleeping soundly in his bed, and as Harry's own shoulder was wrapped, he figured Ron's wounds were wrapped too.

Long fingers covered his face while he tried to remember what had saved them. It had been so dark, they were being attacked, a pain shooting through his shoulder, a large figure pouncing on the centaurs and fighting for the two boys, and then being thrown onto the back, then complete darkness… "What the hell happened?"

Everything was cloudy, but he needed to figure it out. Even though he now had a huge headache… "SIRIUS!" He yelled so loudly as he remembered that Ron shot up, staring at him with wide eyes.

"What the hell?! Oh shit, ow!" he groaned out as he clutched his leg then blinked. "What happened yesterday when we came back?"

"No clue. Ron, you saw it yesterday! It was Sirius! I'm not crazy!"

Blue eyes containing dread met green ones filled with hope and Ron gave a sigh. "What? No. That wasn't Sirius. It was probably just a creature that Dumbledore has protecting the place and protecting students that wander too far in?" he said with a tone that shown he wasn't so sure of it himself.

"No! If that was true, then why didn't it come during my first and fifth year?!"

His head cocked to the side and got lost in thought then suddenly smiled slightly as he figured out what had to have been the reason. "Because of Firenze and Grawp."

A cold laugh came from his throat and he glared. "Bullshit. He's back and you know it!"

"Sirius is dead, Harry! Whether you want it to be true or not, it is! I would love for him to be back, to see my mother yell at him again or to see the way he made you laugh and actually feel happy, but he isn't back! And he is never coming back!" As soon as the words had escaped, Ron looked sorry for saying them. In the back of his mind, he thought more than anything it was Sirius, but Sirius was dead… right?

"Whatever. Believe what you want. He may have died but… he came back." And with that, Harry swung his legs over the bed, stood and stormed out of the room, thankful he was still dressed in his Hogwarts uniform. Though even more thankfully – Hermione was sitting in the common room, a quill tip in her mouth and gazing at the table in confusion as she worked over some type of homework, which was strange, as classes hadn't even started yet.

She groaned and slapped her forehead as if trying to remember. "What the hell are Aqudemns again?"

In a matter of moments, he sat down next to her and looked at the paper. "I remember they're some type of water creature."

"I know that but--"

"But why the hell are you working on homework when we haven't even had a class yet?"

She scoffed slightly at the question, like he should know. "Extra credit."

"Okay then… like you need it," he grumbled out with a roll of his eyes. "But what the hell happened yesterday? Why are my shoulder, Ron's leg and ankle wrapped?"

The quill was quickly placed on the table and she looked at him. "I found you two in front of the Gryffindor Tower entrance right when I was getting ready to look for you both. Sort of found you by tripping over you both. Well… you actually. Sorry."

"So that's why my leg hurts slightly?" He asked as he rubbed a small bruise.

"Yeah. Sorry. Well, you two were bleeding so badly. And… and I was so scared. But something told me that if you were supposed to go to the Hospital Wing, then you would have turned up there. You were both covered in blood and I was so worried…" By the time she finished the sentence, she was crying and it was only then that Harry realized how pale she was. "I had to use some of my blood. Took quite a bit but I managed to change it into your blood types and then I used some spells so it was duplicated enough times until there was enough. I thought you two were going to die." Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she tried to continue. "N-Now I deserve to know w-what happened!"

Harry sighed and pulled her into a hug with his good arm. "I'm so sorry. I don't know exactly. I mean, I do but… Ron and me were bored so we walked around, talking but by the time we noticed we had no clue where we were, we were completely lost in the forest. We wandered for a while until Ron fell over and broke his ankle on a tree root, then some centaurs found us. Shot us both with arrows. And… then…" It was becoming harder and harder to explain it all.

Chestnut hair slowly moved to show her face as she peered up at him. "Then what?"

"I don't know. Something came and saved us. I think it was Sirius. Well… Padfoot. But I'm almost certain!"

Her hand wiped the tears away and she sighed. "It wasn't him, Harry. He died. You should know that better than anyone."

Anger flared through every part of his body. Why didn't anyone believe him?! He knew what he saw! "Damn it! I felt his fur! I saw the outline of his body! I felt his muzzle against my cheek! The way he acted, the way he moved, it was him! He took a ton of arrows in his body for our safety! I probably still have his blood on me! You don't know what happened, so don't tell me what I saw was wrong! I'm the only one that seems to care about him anymore!" He shouted, though he was almost immediately sorry for saying it.

It seemed Hermione was sorry she had even helped by then. "Well, I know that he is dead! I can't help it if you want to live in the past but don't try and convince other people of things that aren't true! He's dead and he isn't coming back, no matter how much you want him to! Do you think you're really the only one who cares that he's gone?! I cried for days! Did you forget about Professor Lupin?! Three of his best friends are dead and another deserves to be dead, yet you keep thinking you're the only one who's suffering! You aren't! People are going through a lot worse than you, people miss him more than you, even though it is your fault he's gone!" As soon as the words escaped her lips, her hands covered them with wide eyes and she shook her head profusely. "I didn't mean… I didn't…"

Fists clenched at sides, it was all he could do not to start screaming at her. "So, that's it? Everyone thinks it's my fault that he died? Actually, you're completely right. I've killed Sirius, I've killed Cedric, I've killed Ginny, and I've killed my parents! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR?!" He shouted so loudly that Hermione's ears hurt, and he couldn't tell anymore if the moisture on his cheeks were of sweat or tears.

"Harry, calm down! This won't do us any good!" She yelled, though she was starting to cry again.

Not seeming to hear her words, he just continued. "AND NOW THE ONE PERSON THAT I HAVE A CHANCE OF HAVING A FEW GOOD YEARS WITH, JUST A FEW OF A NOT MESSED UP CHILDHOOD WITH, COMES BACK AND YOU WANT ME TO ACT LIKE HE'S DEAD?! IF HE WERE, I'D BE DEAD RIGHT NOW, HERMIONE! I WOULD HAVE DIED AT THE DURSLEYS AND THEN TODAY, AND SO WOULD HAVE RON! BUT YOU DON'T CARE, DO YOU?! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR FREAKING GRADES!" And before he could stop himself, he was walking out of the common room, needing to get away.

Hermione collapsed to the ground, crying heavily. He would just blow up at her again if she tried to talk to him and maybe make it even worse but she felt like she should at least run after him. Her heart broke into pieces though as she heard him shout from the hall so loudly that a few portraits awoken, 'We're not friends anymore!' So she just ran up to her room, crying herself into a restless sleep.

* * *

Harry walked for what seemed like ages and didn't care that any teacher could find him and give him a month of detentions. No one believed him about Sirius, not even someone that saw him, and he had just lost one of his best friends because of his bloody temper. Nope. Detentions would be heaven compared to this.

'_Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why can't I just keep quiet, for once?! I should be used to this by now! I should know that anything I see or think will not be believed, but those two always were right behind me for anything I said. Well… almost anything._'

He collapsed in a corner of the hall, hidden by a large statue as he remembered the way Hermione hadn't believed his dream two years ago and felt his scar begin to burn badly.

"And now this. My day is not going well," he whispered while he bit his lower lip due to pain shooting from his shoulder and throbbing in his scar.

"It isn't fair. I just want to live my life. I can't ever run and hide. I just want to know how I want to live my life. Not how others want me to live it. It isn't fair… My life hasn't ever been fair. What did I do to deserve my parents dying? Why couldn't I have died instead of my parents?" Every word seemed to make his scar burn worse and visions started to flood his mind at such a fast rate that he lost touch with reality.

Pictures flooded his mind so fast that he couldn't even see what they were. Then he heard a scream, but it wasn't his mother's… so many men… laughter… the so-familiar green light… a masculine scream… a hard push… a deep, loud scream…

And then everything went black as he heard a distant dull thud from his head hitting the concrete floor.

* * *

Before anyone asks, I know the centaurs have great aim but they wanted to see Harry and Ron in pain, I guess. Like, sorry for entering.

Also, there I rerecorrected it. I'm in such a bad mood right now so I'm going to start the next chapter, just so I can get my mind off of things and maybe put a lot of angst into it. Sometimes, I think people hate me and love to watch my heart break into a thousand pieces and then other times, I'm absolutely sure my mother is the one that gets the most pleasure from it. Fuck it! I just want my laptop fixed so I can live in my room again and only talk to my friends!

So many fucking things going on in my damn life that I may not update for like a while. I don't know. Just… whatever. I don't even care right now… ::goes off to write novel and then story::


	3. Chapter III

**My Guardian Angel: Chapter III**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Summary: **'_Should I lie?_' he thought to himself, knowing it was a stupid question in general. He knew he shouldn't, he knew it was a bad habit, but he had to. It wasn't even a choice anymore. It was just a requirement.

**Pairings: **Possible Draco/Harry — if so, very, very light.

**Warnings: **Fighting (aww poor Drake is hated and then hurt… like normal he is though! Every movie, Tom is somehow beaten up more or less!), angst

**Author Notes: **I didn't want this to center around Drakie Wakie but that's how it turned out. And oh my god, did I just write 'Drakie Wakie'?! Plus, what's the deal with people calling him Drake? It's just a nickname I guess; I picked it up too, I'm sorry to say. Jokaro (ha, used it Haley!) should really write 'Drake' from now on, and also write her name as 'Jokaro' as it makes her sound cooler. And, I'm not going to make up chapter names anymore. Sorry, but it's just too much work and they all suck anyways.

**Betaing Notes: **Haley is really busy lately and so she's not able to help me beta as often. We went over like a page and a half but that's it, and it's extremely hard for me to beta my own work as my mind wanders and I usually have to reread a sentence over five times to actually understand it, then another five to know if there are mistakes or not, plus a few more times sometimes, and I still miss a LOT. I'm not kidding. So, since we haven't fully betaed this, please excuse any mistakes and write them in a review, so I can fix them.

* * *

A blonde boy of seventeen with walked down the hallways slowly, not truly sure if he wanted to go back to the Slytherin Common Room. Everyone would be asking how his summer went, and unlike last year, he didn't know if he was actually up to lying.

But Malfoys were supposed to know how to lie; to like to lie. They were supposed to find fun in seeing others believe them, only to get their hopes crushed when they learned the truth.

A while back, only a few months ago, he used to love it. He loved to watch people get their hopes shattered or learn false truths only to get themselves in trouble. But now, it just seemed so plain and boring for some reason. The feeling of rapture he used to get was now so lost.

'_Should I lie?_' he thought to himself, knowing it was a stupid question in general. He knew he shouldn't, he knew it was a bad habit, but he had to. It wasn't even a choice anymore. It was just a requirement.

Slowly, his mind drifted to Potter and his friends. The feeling of loathe he had once had wasn't even there, just a small pang of annoyance – a simple little stitch in his side that never left. But, he knew he should have been almost… thankful to the Boy-Who-Lived.

The summer between his fifth and sixth year was the most hectic thing he had ever gone through. With his father locked away, the Ministry had taken everything they could get their greedy fingers on. Every inch of property, every piece of furniture, every knut that was hidden under a couch or in a corner, forgotten.

And at first, mother and child had been very angry and filed complaint after complaint. But after a few weeks, they were tired from each raid, from each unwelcomed guest, from each day that ticked by. At first, the main question was why. By the end of the summer, it was clear to them and to everyone else. Simply because they could. No other reason was needed, just because they could.

Everyone knew almost all of the Ministry were greedy bastards. No one even tried to deny it anymore, not even the Ministry itself.

But of course, he had come up with abundant lies ranging from how Fudge barely got his hand on a knut before he left from fear of the angry Malfoys, all the way to how Draco himself had kicked him out and how he had seen tears in the older man's eyes.

Even if everyone who cared enough to listen to his nonsense stories pretended like they believed, it was far from that. Of course Malfoys would be able to trick the keenest of wizards, but the shadows in his eyes and the robes that appeared to be from the year before tipped them off.

Even so, it had been almost pleasant. Unlike years gone by, the summer had been quiet when people weren't taking things. A morsel of serenity always lingered in the corners of the large house just because his father wasn't there. That meant no yelling, no fighting, and certainly no being woken up at all hours of the night to be taken to see certain people that would try and buy him over, telling him how great it was to be a Death Eater. Plus, his mother was almost always home.

His mother had never actually been home, with one excuse or another. Even if his father was too blind in basking in his ego to realize, Draco knew. He knew that his mother must have been cheating with someone, yet he didn't care.

How could one care about their parents cheating, when their parents didn't even attempt to play the role?

It was common knowledge that most Purebloods were assigned lovers when they were born, like it was just a simple class project and not the rest of their life. And it was also common knowledge that within a few years of marriage, most were cheating.

So when his father was finally gone, it meant his mother was around more often than not. Evenings were spent reading in the study while she wrote, and a comfortable silence lingered in the air between them. It was almost enjoyable.

When he arrived home, though, for the holidays between sixth and seventh year, the hopes of another peaceful summer were shattered.

As soon as he walked into the house, he saw his father sitting in the parlour with a smile on his face. The smile, a smile Draco had never seen before, still sent shudder down his spin for some reason.

"Of course he would be home. I don't know why I didn't think of it before. Since those bloody dementors joined Voldemort's side, and those blasted wizards from the Ministry were put in charge, he could escape and stay hidden since the Manor is like Hogwarts with more secret rooms than one could count," he sneered at the empty hall.

But something had been different about his father. It was almost like a shred of his sanity was gone, and not unlike the past, he had began to threaten Draco about what would happen if the teen didn't join the Death Eaters. Something had been different in his voice though, and the threats become worse while being held with such demeanor that it made Draco not doubt his father's threats. Before, there was no real reason to worry as the threats were always the same and so frequent but they became increasingly more harsh while a look that terrified nearly everyone grew in Lucius' eyes.

Draco couldn't help but shudder as he remembered but a small sound stopped his thoughts. Weird noises were coming from a statue off to his left.

"No, that's not the statue," he whispered to himself as he walked behind it only to almost scream at what he saw. There was Potter, laying on the ground while he seemed to be having a seizure. Making hissing noises and mumbling out words that were too hard to understand, his body trembled and shook in such a manner that Draco was actually _worried._

He stared at the other boy for a few moments then leaned down to try and pick him up, knowing Harry needed to get out of the hall, but the boy seemed to shake more violently whenever Draco came closer.

Finally, he had had enough. Taking out his wand and aiming it at the boy, he whispered, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" All he could hope for was that no one heard him.

The raven-haired teen became stiff as a bored, and seizing his feet, Draco managed to drag him towards the Slytherin Common Room.

It wasn't as if he had a choice – everyone would think he had done this to Harry.

And maybe it was his own fault. At the beginning of sixth year, he was still coming to terms with himself as he didn't have a father telling him what to be, but to continue keeping his image up, he had to be twice as harsh as normal on Harry.

Maybe it was because he knew he didn't hate the boy anymore but couldn't let others know, or maybe he just didn't want himself to fully know. Whatever the reason may have been, he was almost sorry, as Malfoys were never to be sorry for anything.

As the blonde dragged Harry through the entrance and grunted something resembling, "You know, the desserts laying in front of you at dinner doesn't mean you need to be like Weasel and eat them all," a shriek and a groan sounded from behind him.

"Draco, we had orders and were so close to finishing him off! We wanted to practice on mice and then were going to kill him!" Blaise Zabini yelled.

Turning his head, Draco saw Blaise and Pansy with their wands out, a cage of mice next to them and several dead ones on the ground.

"Well… you hate him more than anyone else, don't you? Your father probably taught you how to use it. So just kill him off," said Pansy as she pointed to the wand still in Draco's hand.

He hesitated for a little while, not really sure what to do. '_If I don't do it, then my father will hear of it or they'll get mad at me. And the only bad part about being a Slytherin is getting other Slytherins mad but I don't want to go to Azkaban for the rest of my life – or kill Harry,_' he thought to himself, remembering to add how he didn't want to kill Harry as an afterthought.

"Err… I want to do this in private," Draco said, then muttered, "Finite Incantatem" under his breath. After the spell wore off, he picked Harry up, but luckily he wasn't shaking anymore, and put the boy over his shoulder. "I'll do it in my room." Without even waiting for any approvals, the blonde managed to get up to his room without dropping Harry or himself down the stairs.

It was only then he realized how truly grateful he was that his father had pulled many strings to get him his own room when he was first year.

Laying Harry down on the green and silver four-poster king bed, he ran and quickly slammed his door.

But outside, unknown to Draco, Pansy and Blaise lay on the floor while gazing under the door. Since Pansy had learned a long while ago on how to know everything that was going on from inside Draco's room whenever he brought girls in or when he went in there mad or anything of the like, so the two watched the blonde pace back and forth across the room.

"He's bloody freaking Potter! Two quick words, and then throwing his body into the forest and everything will be okay! But… I don't want to spend time in Azkaban, even if it's run by wizards now," he muttered to himself, continuing to pace. "And what has Potter ever really done to me? Nothing. Well, okay, he didn't shake my hand but I almost have to admit that I deserved it. I was… sort of a prat then, and after that, I've given him a lot of reasons to hate me. Mostly making fun of him and his friends but… it's so bloody hard not to!" He yelled and kicked a chair then looked back over at Harry. But then he began to wonder exactly _why_ the two had been getting ready to kill stupid Potter.

"Stupid gits. I really despise Death Nibblers…" he grumbled to himself. 'Death Nibblers' was his own little nickname (that a few other Slytherins were using nowadays) to describe people who were too young to become full-fledged Death Eaters, yet they still did small tasks. But this wasn't anywhere near small…

Blaise and Pansy exchanged grim looks, only to go back to watching.

"I don't want to kill him! And I'm not going to!" Draco suddenly yelled then began to walk towards to door so hastily that Blaise and Pansy barely had time to run into the seventh year boy's dormitory.

Giving a quick glance around, he was too worried and quick to notice the door with the sign 'SEVENTH YEARS' was slightly ajar. He turned around and pointed his wand at his room, said a spell so no one could enter or leave and then ran off for Snape's room.

When he ran out of the entrance to the common room, he was almost certain he heard someone say something about the spell being too powerful but he ignored it as he ran around a corner, narrowly missing three fifth year Slytherin girls who said something that usually would have made Draco grin, but he just ignored it and kept running. Almost missing the next corner, he slid while having to use his hand to balance him slightly but the Bloody Baron surprised him and Draco quickly collided with a large statue.

Snape walked from his room, looking annoyed with the fact that someone was making so much racket but when he saw Draco sitting on the ground and clutching his head, the robes behind him swung back and forth as he walked quickly to the boy.

"What happened?" the Potions teacher asked as he helped Draco up. For once, his voice held barely any sneer in it, instead with a bit of worry.

"Blaise… Pansy… killing curse… Potter… my bedroom…" Draco said as he held his head. It was getting harder and harder to remember what happened, and the headache just got worse and worse but he tried to pay attention. Something was important but he couldn't remember what…

With a brow raised, Snape began to drag Draco's arm towards the hospital wing. "I think you hit your head too hard, Mister Malfoy. Come on, let's go to the hospital wing."

Suddenly remembering, Draco yelled, "Hospital wing! Potter! Damn it, come on!" He began to run towards his room at such a fast pace that Snape followed him as he was worried about the teen's health.

After skidding around another corner, he thought in frustration, '_I need to buy sneakers to wear and not these damn slippery shoes…_' From watching Potter and Granger, plus a large assortment of other Muggle-born/Muggle-raised children, he learned how much better sneakers were than shoes but could never wear any because of his father.

And as he slipped around another corner, he nearly screamed that he needed sneakers but stopped in front of the Slytherin Common Room entrance.

"Parsletongue," he said simply and the door concealed in the wall slid open.

Student followed by teacher who was still thinking the other had hit his head too hard ran towards Draco's room. When they got to it, there was pounding on the door coming from the inside.

"LET ME OUT!" Harry yelled from inside.

Draco glanced at Snape. "You do not tell him I found him. Tell him… whatever you want. Just that I had nothing to do with this," he hissed out and stood by the wall. "If you do, I'm pretty sure my father knows enough… _information _to get you locked away in Azkaban for years."

Snape's already pallid expression paled even more and then looked at Draco as if him standing there doing nothing would look skeptical.

Seeming to get the hint, the blonde yelled, "What the hell is Potter doing in my room?! And why can't I get in?!" he shouted and kicked the door rather hard.

Having to fight back a small look of happiness at the look of pain on Draco's face from kicking the door too hard, he looked at Draco. Once the other had taken the spell off, Snape aimed his wand at the door and said a bogus spell, then quickly opened the door.

Draco glared in from behind Snape. "What are _you_ doing in my room? I'll probably have to replace everything now as it has your Mudblood(1) and Muggle-lover essence on it!"

Snape by now was almost sure that Draco had been just acting every time he yelled at Harry but entered. "Yes, I would like an explanation."

"How do you think I know?! I was in the halls and then something weird happened where I… oh, you don't even care about that! I passed out and found myself in here! Happy?!" Harry shouted, his anger flaring like fire in his eyes.

"The story sounds quite… ludicrous to me, but even so, you are going to the hospital wing now. And ten points from Gryffindor for you being rude, and then another ten for you trespassing into the Slytherin Common Room," Snape said.

Draco cast a glance that almost read 'he doesn't deserve that' but the small movement of Snape's lips made him think that the elder of them had just given the points back.

Harry was about to protest but as Pansy hastily walked by, he collapsed to the ground, once again passing out.

With a curse, Snape used his wand to have Harry float in mid air. "You need to go to the hospital wing also," he told Draco and headed off.

* * *

The next day as the sun slowly sat on the castle, Draco sat at a desk in his room while tapping a piece of parchment with a feather.

"Should I?" he whispered to himself. It was one thing for them to be 'Death Nibblers,' but another thing for them to actually plan to kill Potter.

"Stupid Potter. Always getting attention and somehow dragging me into it!" He shouted and then dipped the pointed end of the feather into ink.

Rather hastily, he wrote out on the paper about everything – how he found Potter in the hall, how he took him back to the Slytherin Common Room, how he found Pansy and Blaise performing the killing curse on mice with every intention of using it on Potter, which he figured was the reason why Harry was having the seizures(2). When he got to the bottom though, he wasn't sure how to sign it.

"Blaise and Pansy will tell everyone everything but they may not be believed. No one will think anything bad about me unless they saw it. If I write my name and someone finds it other than Dumbledore, they'll know what's going on…"

After hitting his head until he got a headache with a nearby book, he slowly wrote:

Even though you probably know who I am as you seem to know everything (which is quite_ annoying),  
Anonymous_

Happy with the way the letter looked, the boy stood and trotted off towards the owlery.

Once he was there, he strapped the letter to a common barn owl. A nip at his ear and a bit of weight on his shoulder told him that his snow-white with splatters and lines of black eagle owl, Midneot, was currently resting on him.

"I want to use Midneot," he grumbled to no one but himself as his bird continued to nip at his ear affectionately.

He felt guilty not letting her take the letter, as she loved to please him by delivering letters whenever possible, yet he had to use a _common_ owl. As he told the barn owl to go to Dumbledore, he realized he had to demean himself or someone would find out, but it still wasn't right in his eyes. He was a _Malfoy_!

Midneot gave Draco a hoot of confusion as the other owl flew off that only made him feel worse.

"Sorry but someone would see. I'm going to go to bed, and I _promise_ to use you tomorrow and give you a ton of treats, okay?"

Another hoot told Draco all was fine so he watched her fly up with the other owls, sitting next to a pure, snow-white owl that almost seemed to glare at Draco(3).

Giving a last glance at the snow-white owl, he knew it was familiar but shook it off and went to his dorm for the night.

* * *

In the early morning, Draco, as newly-appointed team captain, had wanted to talk to the remaining Quidditch team and walked to wake up Blaise.

The year before, the boy had joined the team as a chaser, so when Draco didn't find him in the seventh year boys' dorm, he wondered where the other was.

A mumble of words sounded from his left and he turned to look at a certain bed.

"Leave the damn room. It's still dark out!"

"Where's Blaise?" Draco asked but the sound of snoring angered him, so he walked over and shook the boy awake. "Where's Blaise?" he repeated.

The boy, Ian Jones, groaned and tried to cover his head with the blankets but Draco held them down and used Lumos to shine light in his face. "I think he got kicked out. Snape came up, got all his stuff together and left. Now leave!" he yelled, throwing his hands around and managing to hit Draco away then promptly fell back asleep.

Stunned, Draco stood there for a moment but then walked to wake up Crabbe and Goyle. But he froze again, only a few feet away from his cronies' beds.

'_If he got kicked out, then so did Pansy. There goes two chasers. Since we needed to get another chaser and keeper this year…_' his thoughts stopped and he quickly yelled, "DAMN IT!" at the top of his lungs.

Ian, Goyle and Crabbe all toppled out of their beds to look around and finally stare at Draco with wide eyes.

"Sorry," he muttered out and left. For the first time in his life, he felt almost guilty… one could even say he felt sorry. But he was both a Malfoy, and they deserved it… right?

* * *

The day went by very slowly – too slowly for Draco's liking. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be avoiding him, and many of the Slytherins were ignoring him or saying things behind his back, stopping only when he came into view. Quite a few times he had heard traitor…

Finally, Draco found Crabbe and Goyle in Potions, and walked up to them, wondering who he would sit with today. The two though had different plans and sat down in the two seats, leaving Draco standing with a blink.

"Err… what is with you two?" he asked.

The two fidgeted around a tiny bit then Goyle looked at him. "I… we can't talk to you anymore. We're banned, and we're both taken off the Quidditch team until we graduate or you quit."

Crabbe nodded, with a muttered, "Sorry."

Unable to move, the blonde stood there with wide eyes then glared. "You're lying."

They both shook their heads and Crabbe handed Draco a letter that simply said:

You are not allowed to see that traitor, Malfoy's son, ever again. This ban includes  
quidditch, I heard he is captain now. If you don't listen to me, you will be punished most severely.

Draco stared at it for a few moments then looked at Goyle who was clutching a letter to him. Ripping the letter out of his old friend's hand, he read over it. Unlike Crabbe's, it was much longer and explained how Draco had stopped Blaise and Pansy from complete ling the Dark Lord's orders, how Lucius was now in trouble, and also how any Death Eater's family who's child even so much as gave Draco a second glance would be given the Cruciatus curse, or worse.

Why did everyone hate him? In all truth, he had done the right thing, but it was making him feel terrible.

The day continued slowly until lunch rolled around. He knew Blaise and Pansy must have told their parents, and maybe even some of the students too because as he walked by the Slytherin table to get to an empty seat, a third year hissed, "Traitor," and all he felt and saw were glares.

Several people told him the seat next to them was taken when he tried to sit down, and one person even pushed him so hard he fell to the ground. Ready to punch the person, a few other people who seemed to be as big as Crabbe or Goyle walked up, ready to hit him when he made the first move.

Finally, he sat at the end of the table while staring at his shepherd pie. Twenty minutes ago, he had been starving but now he felt like his breakfast may be ready to join his lunch on the table.

'_I did the right thing. If I didn't tell Dumbledore, someone would have gotten killed… So why do I feel so crummy?_' Looking up at the staff table, he saw Dumbledore talking to Flitwick.

Dumbledore turned his head to look at Draco for a moment, and it was only then that the teen noticed the twinkle of happiness in his eyes seemed to be gone. But before he could completely check, Dumbledore turned to talk to McGonagall about something involving peppermint.

* * *

Worn out from getting yelled at by various Slytherin students all day, Draco almost missed noticing how Harry hadn't been at a class or meal all day.

He walked into his room and shut the door while forgetting to lock it, and took off his shoes.

"Stupid people," he grumbled under his breath and started to pull off his robe, completely angered at everyone in Slytherin – especially Snape, he seemed to only be there when he _wasn't_ getting pestered.

The door was suddenly thrown open, and in came about twelve angry peers. Twenty-four hands grabbed at his body, pushing and pulling him out of the room while he tried in vain to get away.

"Stop! Get off!" he kept yelling but was pushed down the stairs.

Tumbling rather ungracefully down, he hit every part of his body at least once only to fall flat on his face on the floor of the Slytherin Common Room.

He pushed himself up, but someone roughly pushed him down again.

"I _can't_ believe you, you traitor," a voice sounding like Ian hissed out, and then the person moved.

Draco scrambled to his feet and realized he had a bleeding lip. A glance at Crabbe and Goyle showed him no help would be given as they were standing just out of reach and gazing at the floor.

"You get out. You're banned from Slytherin," growled out Millicent Bulstrode.

Eyes wide, he yelled, "Where am I supposed to stay then?!"

With a smirk, Millicent said, "Well, you love to stick up and protect those bloody Gryffindors. It's almost as if you _are_ one."

"I am a Slytherin!" yelled Draco, but a punch to the eye forced him stumbling back towards the entrance.

"Get out!" several students yelled at once.

Knowing he had no help, and was vastly outnumbered, the blonde walked out of the room.

Hours later, he had wandered almost all of Hogwarts and was pretty sure he had blisters as his shoeless feet were aching.

He still walked the halls though, tired and in pain. Quite a few times, he had to jump out of the way into the shadows or hide behind a statue whenever he saw Mrs. Norris' shadow, or heard Filch's footsteps.

'When does that man sleep?' he thought to himself as he crawled out from behind a statue and headed up some changing staircases.

Portraits around him grunted or snored as he walked past, and as he bumped into the fifth suit of armor that hour, he growled and pulled out his wand.

With a simple mutter of, "Lumos," the hallway lit up so he headed down it.

But from lack of sleep, things were starting to get a bit blurry and he was starting to feel dizzy. Hand against the wall, he continued on, determined to find some corner or room he could sleep in since the annoying Slytherins had kicked him out.

The spell ended, and darkness encased him again. "Where am I?" he whispered out and staggered a bit, suddenly falling to the ground.

"Ow…" he grumbled and tried to stand again but fell, this time hitting his head rather harshly and knocking out.

* * *

Silver-blue eyes opening, he groaned but felt himself being dragged. Who was dragging him? It had been about four when he fell… who would be up? Filch wouldn't be dragging him…

Unable to move his head up from pain, he just stared at the dark ceiling and continued to be dragged. But who was dragging him? Who had the strength and wasn't even grunting?

Managing to lift his head up, he saw a black figure of a… large dog? It's mouth was around his leg, and before he could say anything, dizziness ran through his body and he passed out.

* * *

A hand began to shake him. Where was he? Why was he there? And more importantly, why the bloody hell did his head hurt so much?

"Dizzy…" he groaned out and felt someone shake him a bit more.

"Wake up!" a voice shouted. "You're too heavy to carry, and I want to know why you're here anyways!"

Who's voice was that? And why was it so familiar? It definitely wasn't a Slytherin… it was too nice to be a Slytherin.

A mumble escaped Draco's lips, and he guessed he asked where he was, because the voice answered, "Entrance to Gryffindor Tower."

Draco's eyes widened and dizziness overcame him so he closed his eyes again.

"Come on. A bump on your head can't be that bad. And why are you here? Figured a Malfoy would be in his nice comfy bed…" it taunted.

Angry coursing through his veins, his eyes shot open only to glare into emerald green ones.

"POTTER?!"

* * *

1 - Okay, don't exactly know/remember/actually care about James' side, but Draco said that Harry was a Mudblood because Lily was born to Muggles so, of course, he has some of his mother's Muggle-born blood in him.

2 - In all (most, whatever) of the books, if something relating to Voldemort happens, then Harry's scar burns. Well, I'm figuring if the killing curse was being performed close by (and he wasn't watching in horror like with Cedric), he would have things happen to him like his scar burning or even as far as passing out, so that's what I wrote.

3 - Bwahahaha I wuveth Hedwig

* * *

I know there are mistakes, but please just review!


End file.
